1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a slim type modular jack connector having an improved, simple structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Modular Jacks are often used in data communication networks to transmit signals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,942, 4,501,464, and 4,457,570 show such modular jacks. Each of these modular jacks has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, and a metal shield. The housing has a body portion including a pair of side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall. The shield has a pair of side plates, a top plate and a bottom plate to substantially surround the housing and to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI). However, a thickness of the side walls of the housing and the side plates of the shield is relatively large and then the connector occupies a relatively large space.
Hence, an improved electrical connector occupying less space is needed to solve the above problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a slim type modular jack connector which occupies less space.
A modular jack in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an insulative housing, a terminal insert module, two pairs of light-emitting devices (LEDs) and a metal shell. The housing has an upper wall, a lower wall and a rear side together defining a cavity for receiving a complementary plug connector. The terminal insert module includes an insert portion and a plurality of terminals insert molded therein. The shell has two side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall and a rear wall. The side walls of the shell act as side walls of the housing after the shell is assembled to the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.